the_warmongering_sith_empire_introductionfandomcom-20200213-history
Emperor Mortem's Journal
''Month 1:'' ''I had just been transported to Tython, home to the Jedi of the Galactic Republic, otherwise k'''nown as JOGR. I had experienced a raid by '''''"The Sith Brotherhood".'' '''''''I had done well in the raid, defeating the Sith, fighting their Emperor, although even though I had wounded him, I knew I had made an enemy, I was allowed my own ship, I traveled to one of their training bases and confronted Darth Animus, invited to join the Sith and their brotherhood, I declined and fled, I swear to never join the Sith on this day.'' ''Month 2:'' ''I have become a Jedi Knight, defeating many Sith in attacks, and defenses, I had been invited to join the Sith twice, but I declined. I then became the Light of the Order. I had been one who held the light, even better than the grandmaster himself, sure I have a little arrogance, although I could hold the Light better than most.'' ''Month 3:'' ''I have found my heritage, I have found out my father is Darth Kyron, leader of the Supreme Sith, I have been devastated, this is my final day in the Jedi of the Galactic Republic. I had become a Jedi High Councilor, I had much power in the Jedi Order of the Galactic Republic. We'' '' had been raided by the Grand Sith Empire, we held back, although my father's second in command, Darth Valandros, invited me to Korriban, to meet my father once and for all, I accepted his offer, I never knew how much that offer h'' ''ad changed me. I went to Korriban, my father met me and I took trials with my cousin, to become a Darth, a Dark Lord. I had beat him, and I took up the name, learning the lore of the Sith, and I made many enemies, but this is when my accomplishment happened. I had marched into JOGR, defeating all in my path, with a army of countless men, the Jedi Grandmaster had died, passed on to the leader of the Mandalorians, I then destroyed their main temple, destroying the Jedi and their perfidious Republic, although they became reborn with another name..'' ''Month 4:'' ''TSS, the Supreme Sith, has fell. We scattered, the Empire passed on to me although I could not hold this burden. I then found I had been left on Korriban where my 'father' found me. My real father had been Darth Malgus himself, Veradun, I had been given my birth name, Mortem. I then traveled to Mustafar, gathered followers before heading to Mustafar, and built a base, to train my men, then the Warmongering Sith Empire was born.'' ''Month 5:'' ''I have found many new assets in the Empire, and I had been obsessed with one part of the Sith Code, how does passion give us power? Does it also give us a weakness? I have studied time from time, studied many Sith Lord's history, finally finding that Malgus saw his love, Eleena Daru as a weakness and killed her, Anakin Skywalker or also otherwise known as Lord Vader had also made Padme Amidala a weakness BUT also a strength, I have swore not to gain any passion in any way, for I see passion more as a weakness.'' ''Month 6:'' ''3 wars have already been won in one month, a splendid job, I see a bright future for the Sith. Although I have started more recruitment for the Imperials, killing the Sith who were unworthy, some people see me as a barbarian, I see myself as the Sith'ari. TJO has crumbled to the ground by the hand of TWSE, we have already made sure TJO would not be resurrected and destroyed them a second time, TGJO also fell by our hand, by Lord Vak'uran himself.'' ''Month 7 - 9:'' ''I already see a bright future for the Empire, our technology has expanded, our borders have expanded, our Imperial Military has flourished. The Sith Order has been expanding influence. I have recently found my apprentice in chains during a raid on TJOR. I have taken him as my apprentice once again and seek to train him greatly. We have grown to be the most powerful force in the galaxy, none can stop our great power and might..'' ''Known Quotes by Emperor Mortem:'' ''The Massacre of Zel'Nagha:'' ''"I haven't had this much fun since the Sacking of Nespis!"'' ''"Bow before me, or perish."'' ''"The Jedi have gone too soft, the Dark Side of the Force can grant power, unlike this instability the Jedi grant.." -To LordAlvarez'' ''"The Empire seeks fortune and power, and influence, while the perfidious Jedi Order seek to make the galaxy go to peace, they do not know they are the ones prolonging the war.."'' '' ''